Deadly Secrets
by MadameSlytherin
Summary: Harry Potter has never been a boy. He was a girl named Jayda Potter all along. After the incident at the Department of Mysteries, she gets in the possession of a ring. Time Travel! Alternate Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A teary-eyed Lily Evans ran toward her friend.

"Lily! What happened?" a concerned Alice Longbottom, asked.

"Oh Alice! It was terrible! He's done the worst thing possible. He's...he's become a Death Eater and wants nothing to do with me!" she sobbed.

Alice looked enraged. "Why that little…"

Seeing that her friend didn't need to hear her tirade, she laid a hand on Lily's shoulder and tried to soothe her emotional friend.

"I always thought that he would turn out to be a Death Eater, Lily. I wanted to be wrong about him. I really did. But you can't trust someone like him, can you? Stupid Slytherins. Stupid back-stabbing gits! Forget him Lily."

"I can't," Lily choked.

Alice sighed, exasperated. "Lily, I know you loved him, but that scum does NOT deserve to be loved by you. Go on a few dates. Meet a few guys. Eventually, you'll find a person to love."

As Alice faced Lily, she saw that her friend looked nervous. Then, the bomb was dropped.

"Alice, I'm _pregnant_ and that…that _man_ is the father!"

Alice blinked. "WHAT!"

"He seemed so different, 'Lish. I can't help but think he was forced to become a Death Eater." Lily had a faraway look on her face.

"Lily Evans, break out of it! Your top priority now is your child. You weren't there at last Order meeting. Snape had hug news."

"What is it," Lily asked, extremely curious. Alice smiled to see this change in her friend, but her expression immediately darkened.

Seeing her friend's changing emotions, Lily couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the news yet to come.

"Apparently Voldemort's obsessed with having the firstborn of his deatheaters. He plans to use them for a black ritual."

Lily gasped in horror and subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Lily," Alice began quietly, "I think you should go into hiding. You need to protect your child."

"You're right 'Lish," Lily sighed.

"Now, what are you going to do? Do you need any help?" Alice asked.

Lily smiled for the first time. She had a good friend.

"Actually 'Lish, I think I'll ask James for help?"

_**Potter Manor **_

'Oh Athena, why did you leave me?' thought James despairingly. I would have given my life for you. Why did you leave me to be alone?

As James was stuck in his morbid thoughts, he suddenly heard someone flooing in. He looked up and saw...

"_Lily!_"

"Hello James! I need your help, desperately," she said, sounding grim.

"What is it?" James immediately wiped off any sorrow on his face. His friend needed his help.

_**The Next Month**_

_Lily Evans and James Potter get married._

_One month later they announce that they are going to have a child soon._

_**Potter Manor - 7 months later on July 31, 1986**_

"Lily," James said, "isn't she cute?" James cooed at the baby.

"Yes James," Lily said while rolling her eyes. She never knew that men could coo. Truth be told, she was feeling giddy with delight. "I'll need a drop of your blood for the adoption potion James."

James nodded. Seeing that Lily had more to say, he became quiet and focused his attention on her.

"James," Lily sighed, "I need your word that you that you won't let her real father find out about her. It'll put him in danger." Lily looked at her hands

"Lily, I still don't understand why you're trying to protect that Death Eater after what he did to you!" James looked enraged.

"I know, James." Lily smiled weakly. "I sometimes don't understand it myself. I guess I'm just a fool in love."

_**That same night**_

"James," Dumbledore called.

"Albus!" James cried. "Lily had the baby! A beautiful baby–"

"James," Dumbledore said slowly, "I know."

James broke into a smile. "Then you must know-"

"James, I know doubt that you would like to tell all about your new born child, but I'm afraid that I have bad news concerning your child."

"What is it Albus?" James asked, worrying about how this would affect Lily and her, no _their_ child.

"I'm afraid that we should discuss this at my office."

James nodded in agreement. Dumbledore held out a sock and he touched it. With a jolt, they arrived in the Headmaster's office.

"What's so important Albus," James asked, clearly worried.

"A prophecy has been made. It concerns your son."

"My son? But I have-"

"James, I know that you want to rant out at fate, but please listen to me," Dumbledore pleaded.

"Okay," James said, "about my _son_?" James decided to humor the old man.

"Yes, yes. Sybill Trelawney has made a prophecy that states that the one to vanquish the dark lord would be born on July 31st and would be born to parents who thrice dified him and would mark him as his equal and would kill the dark lord or be killed by the dark lord." Dumbledore paused and took out his pensieve. He then proceeded to show proof of the prophecy to James.

After watching it, James had a shocked expression on his face. Who would have thought that _that_ woman could make a real prophecy?

"Does this prophecy fit anyone else?" James asked. He didn't think that the prophecy applied to little Athena. He was sure that her father, that stupid Death eater scum, did _not_ defy Voldemort thrice.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "the other possible person is Neville Longbottom."

James asked, "Does the prophecy specifically say what gender the vanquisher would be?"

Dumbledore gave James a curious look and said, "It wasn't clear. It said the 'one' to vanquish the dark lord approaches and later on, it says that the dark lord will mark _him_ as his equal. It's very clear that our dark lord defeater is a boy."

This was all the reassurance that James had needed. It was clear as daylight that Lily's child wouldn't be defeating the dark lord because she was a girl. He was about to tell this to Dumbledore when Snape flooed in.

"Headmaster! There is an attack on Hogsmeade. We must hurry!" With that, Snape rushed out of the office.

Dumbledore looked alarmed and before he left, told James to pay close attention. He instructed him to perform the Fidelius charm and go into hiding. After that, Dumbledore rushed towards Hogmeade, leaving a dazed James Potter at his wake.

_**That night at Potter Manor**_

When James told Lily about his conversation with Dumbledore, Lily frowned. She absolutely refused to even think about her daughter getting tangled in the war.

Just then, lily thought of something.

"James, why did Dumbledore know for sure that the new born was a boy?"

James sighed. "You see, Lily, the pureblood laws are stated that the first born _after_ the marriage of purebloods with people of any other blood are always sons. This was to make sure that the line never dies out. To reinforce this law, the pureblood families were forced to drink a potion. What's worrying me is that people will become suspicious if our first born is a girl."

"JAMES POTTER! Why did you not tell me this before?"

"You were very tired and weak," James stammered.

Furious, Lily began to think of a solution.

"James, I'm going to put a charm on her that will make her look like a boy. It'll last for 15 months. That means that we will have to recast it around next Halloween."

James nodded, afraid to disagree because of her temper

"Are we going to lie to her about her gender, though?" James asked, worried about little Athena.

"No," Lily said shaking her head, "We'll tell her to keep it a secret."

Lily went to the nursery and cast the charm on her baby girl.

**Decoy birth certificate**

_Harry James Potter _

_Born: July 31st 1986_

_Father: James Philip Potter_

_Mother: Lily Marie Evans_

**Decoy birth certificate #2**

_Jayda Lilliana Potter _

_Born: July 31st 1986_

_Father: James Philip Potter_

_Mother: Lily Marie Evans_

_**One year and three months later**_

It was Halloween and the Potters were attacked.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James and Lily Potter were dead. Voldemort turned to Harry (Jayda, Jade for short), and fired the killing curse at him (her). The curse backfired and Harry was hailed as a hero.

"_To Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived!"_

Unfortunately though, Jade was sent to live with her aunt and uncle. It was the day after her parents' death that the charms disguising Jayda as Harry Potter expired.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Department of Mysteries…**

Jade Potter stared outside the window. Everything reminded her of Sirius. _Sirius._ He was the only one who cared about her. She laughed bitterly when she remembered the incident that made her decide to act like a boy.

_Seven year old Jade Potter was cooking breakfast for the Dursleys. Jade always knew that her name was Jade and not Harry (even though her relatives did call her that). Call it a gut instinct. She was never beaten, but she was starved and made to do chores. Even though she was malnourished, she kept growing beautiful everyday. She was so beautiful that her own uncle would keep his eye on her. She shivered at the thought. _

_After school that week, she found that her uncle started to be even nicer to her. She grew suspicious, but nevertheless, she was polite to him. That night, when she was in her cupboard, she heard her aunt and uncle speaking. _

"_That child is a disgrace, Petunia! Let me teach her a lesson!"_

"_Vernon! That is absolutely revolting! I will not let you touch her!"_

_She heard a shuffling of feet and a loud thud. Jade pondered over what she heard. _

_The next day, uncle Vernon was still nice to her, and that made her think that the whole incident was a dream. Unfortunately, it was not. Aunt Petunia said that she had to go to the store to get some groceries. Uncle Vernon said that he would join her. _

_They both went outside when Uncle Vernon came back in, claiming that he had forgotten his wallet. When he came in, however, he did not head towards his room. He went straight for Jade._

"_You little ungrateful FREAK! Always doing better than Dudders and walking around wearing my Dudder's clothes. I'll teach you to be grateful!" With that, uncle Vernon took out his belt and unzipped his pants. _

_Jade became scared. She held her hand in front of her face. What happened next frightened her even more: Her uncle was thrown against the wall. _

_She ran to her cupboard and cried. She wished that she was a boy so that her uncle never hurt her again. Then he wouldn't eye like like he did._

_The next day was a surprise. Her uncle didn't remember what had happened the day before. He didn't even call her FREAK. He called her "BOY!"_

_Puzzled, she looked at a mirror. To her surprise, a male version of her was looking at her. She went to the bathroom to have a look at her private parts. They were still a girl's. So, she decided, I look like a boy, but I've got a girl's insides? She wondered if this was a dream. She decided to experiment. She thought hard about how she wanted to look her old self. To her surprise, she changed back to how she looked before. Concentrating hard, she willed her features to become that of a boy's. _

_At school, she didn't know what to do. Everyone knew that she was girl. She was surprised when she found out that no one remembered that she was a girl. Everyone thought she was a boy. From then one, emerged Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._

When she went to Hogwarts, Jade discovered that she was a Meta-animagus. In other words, she could change her features, height, weight, and could transform into any animal in existence. Jade sighed. Why did it have to be her? She was particularly depressed because of the prophecy's contents. She had to kill or be killed.

She also blamed herself for Sirius's death. Why did she fall for Voldemort's stupid trick! She had mastered Occlumency in her third year. She didn't want Snape to know so she acted as if she were the perfect "reckless" Gryffindor. He fell for her act and everything went downhill. No one knew the real her. Every one thought that she was dumb and only good at DADA. She snorted at the absurdity of the situation. She was not a "dunderhead" as Snape would say. Contrary to popular belief, she was quite smart and could give Hermione a run for her money. Instead, she suppressed her abilities, practicing them only in secret. She decided to let everyone think that she was dumb. She would have the advantage over a situation if her enemy underestimated her. She thought back to her Occlumency lessons. The man was really stubborn. He hated her because of her father. When he was in her mind, she showed him flashes of her "spoiled" childhood and the sorting ceremony. He ignored them, being blind to the most obvious signs of abuse. It became worse after the pensieve incident.

She reflected on her relationships as of now. She was attracted to boys, but she had to act as if she liked girls. She practically made up the whole drama that caused Cho and her to fall apart. The side affect: Cho hated Hermione. Jade had asked Parvati to the Yule ball at the spur of the moment and made no commitments.

Jade looked around her room. She looked for her things in her trunk and started her homework. The Dursleys had been more tolerant of her since Moody's threat. MOODY! It had never hit her that maybe he knew that she was a girl. She frowned. If he did, he would have told Dumbledore, and then Dumbledore would have questioned her. She decided that Moody did know and didn't tell Dumbledore, or he did know and didn't tell anyone to respect her wishes.

As she looked for her potions text, she spotted a strange ring in her trunk. She had never seen it before. Who did it belong to? She picked it up. As soon as she did, it became green and in gold letters, it said JADE. Intrigued, she put it on her finger, while leaning against her trunk. She then felt a familiar jerk behind her naval, and all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Jade sneaked out of her bedroom. She couldn't sleep because of the nightmares she had every night. Every time, she'd see Cedric die. Then, his ghost would appear in front of her and accuse her of killing him. Not having anyone to comfort her, she believed her nightmares._

_Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to take a walk in order to clear her mind. Just as she was about to go through the garden, she thought she saw something hiding under the bushes. _

_Then, in front of her appeared a big, black dog._

"_Snuffles?" she whispered._

_The grim nodded and changed into her godfather. Then, she ran up to him and began to cry._

"_Shh. It's ok. Let it all out Jade."_

_Immediately, she stuck her head up. When she looked at him questioningly, Sirius sighed and told her all he knew._

"_When Lily and James married in a rush, I knew that something was up. James had just gotten over his fiancée's death at that time." Here, Sirius began to look uncomfortable.  
"I think that he went to Lily for comfort, and they ended up having you. Besides, I found a birth certificate saying that a Jade Potter was born the same day you were." _

"_Oh."_

Jade began to open her eyes. Thinking about Sirius made her want to cry. It was Sirius who helped her to get over Cedric's death.

"_It's Voldemort's fault that Cedric's dead Ems. Even __**Peter**__ is guilty, since he was the one who did the deed. To them, Cedric was a spare. You thought he was a human being. You don't share the fault they do. Snap out of it Ems. I don't like seeing you like this."_

Ems. Its was Sirius's nickname for her. When she asked him about it, he told her that it was because her eyes were like emeralds.

"I'm sorry I killed you Sirius," Jade said softly.

"You did _not _kill your godfather young lady!" a sharp voice exclaimed.

Jade immediately was on her guard. Who was that, and more importantly, where was she?

"Stop startling the poor girl _Ricky_," a slippery voiced replied scathingly.

"And you two should stop frightening the poor girl!" a woman exclaimed. Jade thought her voice was very similar to Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Well said Helga! Let's introduce our selves to her."

Jade turned towards the woman with warm blue eyes.

"Hello child. I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

Jade fainted.

When she woke her, she saw that she was surrounded by four concerned faces. Jade thought Rowena Ravenclaw looked very elegant. Her blue eyes glowed with intelligence and understanding. Her blue robes, she thought, highlighted her eyes. Jade then focused her attention on the other woman. She looked extraordinarily like Mrs. Weasley. Her chocolate brown eyes radiated that same warm and tenderness. Her yellow robes added to the aura of kindness that she radiated.

"Are you done staring at Rowena and Helga, child?" one of the men asked, amused.

"Sal! She's in a new place and surrounded by new people. It's _obvious_ that she wants to observe us for a while."

"Shut up _Ricky_!"

"Ricky?" Jade asked.

"That, my dear young lady," _Ricky_ bowed, "is my dear friend Salazar Slytherin's nickname for me." He turned to give "Sal" a dirty look. "My true name is Godric Gryffindor."

Jade blinked.

"Have I traveled back in time?" she asked hesitantly.

"Close," the other man replied. When she turned towards him, Jade decided that Salazar Slytherin was very handsome. He and Godric Gyffindor looked extremely alike. The only difference was that Salazar had black hair and green eyes, and Godric had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Later, she learned that they were cousins.

"You have been transported to the spiritual plane," Salazar informed her.

Jade gasped. The spiritual plane was the place where the dead and living could meet (and touch). No one dared to go to the spiritual plane because it was so dangerous that they could die on the way. Also, meeting the dead would be very painful experience for them.

"How am I here?" Jade asked.

"Fate wanted you here, child," Helga began, "she slipped you a ring that would make you come here."

"Are you going to train me?" Jade asked.

"She's smart," Salazar said dryly.

"Also, you were brought here to be informed of your heritage," Godric added

When Jade looked at him curiously, he explained.

"Child, James Potter is not your biological father."

Jade's eyes widened.

"Then who?" she whispered.

"Me," a new voice said.

When Jade looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"_You're_ my father?"

"Yup," Lucius Malfoy replied.


End file.
